the weapons of the namikaze
by flamesoflight
Summary: on the night the kyuubi attacked Naruto got an extra gift from the shinigami besides just the kyuubi. how will this change the world of naruto and what is this strange new power?


A/N well hi there! alright this is my second story i have ever made. this chapter is not meant for super excitement it is meant for setting a plot and key things for the future with a little bit of action.

there will be NO polls most likely i like suggestions about things i can add but i refuse to change my story based on other peoples wants. but like i said i love suggestions and ill listen to every single one.

**I NEED A BETA! I DON'T CARE WHO I JUST NEED ONE! MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ARE HORRIBLE!** and someone to bounce ideas off of every once in awhile. as you will see there are mistakes that is because i have no beta to correct my mistakes just yet.

summary: on the night the kyuubi attacked Naruto got an extra gift from the shinigami besides just the kyuubi. how will this change the world of naruto and what is this strange new power?

disclaimer: dont own naruto so back off.

* * *

October 12th night the Kyuubi attack, the night the fated village of Konoha was expected to be left in ruins with the creature of mass destruction Kyuubi standing over the ruins laughing. But as fate had it, it would  
not be so for one man was about to do the unthinkable, impossible task of sealing the Kyuubi away.

The fourth hokage the most powerful ninja Konoha has ever given birth to, the legendary yellow flash was about to do something he found unthinkable, so dreadful he wished he was dead instead of what he was about to do. He was about to seal the most feared Bijuu the world had ever known, the Kyuubi, into his first born son and the he will ever have, who was born only a hour ago. That thought process only brought another, one he wished he never had to think about, the death of his beloved kushina, his wife, his heart, and his whole life.

The Anbu weapon expert had died from blood loss and stress during child birth. The stress was from the Kyuubi attack and fear for her husband and soon to be born baby caused the woman's body to go to new limits ones she could not handle, so she died right there on the delivery table, with baby Naruto in her arms along with a smile for she knew her child shall live.

As his recently deceased wife did only a hour ago Minato held his son and his legacy, Naruto, as he just jumped on top of Gamabunta's head and headed to the forest that was covered in blood and death. The plan was simple but almost impossible to carry out; while Gamabunta would fight Kyuubi Minato would summon the Shinigami. It seemed simple enough right? "**Minato straight ahead maybe two minutes before contact. Are you sure about this?**" ask Gamabunta going high speeds to the clearing of destruction ahead.

"Yes, there is no other way. I will protect the village with my life and even my son's if I must". Minato clearly stated. Not expecting anything les from his partner he didn't feel the need to state anything as he jumped into the clearing barely 100 yards in front of the fox lord.

Minato didn't waste anytime as soon as Gamabunta landed he went straight into performing hand seals not used for normal jutsu and it did not take long for the fox to catch on. "**Well this human seems interesting, no time to waste though can't let him finish those seals!**" and with that Kyuubi launched himself at the oversized toad. Gamabunta surprised by the speed but he was the king of the toad summons for a reason. Gamabunta quickly jumped to the left avoiding the attack but unfortunately not the next as Kyuubi quickly used two of his enormous tails to wrap both of Gamabunta's feet. "**Shit…**" was all Gamabunta said as he went through a quick thinking process for the best possible maneuver. '**Oil….no, tongue…..no, water bullet…no, knife….maybe**' and with that Gamabunta drew his knife and quickly slashed at Kyuubi's two tails. Surprisingly they cut through with little resistance as the ends of the tails loudly landed on the ground and dissipated to chakra. For the two tails that were cut off they quickly regenerated.

Kyuubi was slightly ticked off now. '**Stupid toad you'll regret that!**' thought Kyuubi.

Unbeknownst to the three fighting when Gamabunta had drawn his dagger little Naruto, strapped to the back of Gamabunta, had gurgled and laughed happily and would of clapped lightly if he wasn't tied down. But of course no one or no creature had noticed it so life went on.

"**How much longer do you need Minato?**" Gamabunta asked while he was back peddling away from the fox. "Not much longer please hold out Gamy this is our only hope!" Minato responded concentration spread across his face as he continued to go through seals that were foreign to his hands even though he was a master of seals. None the less the sped through them not making a single mistake for he couldn't even be an inch off or he wouldn't know what would happen. "**I'll try but I can't guarantee anything just his presence is deceasing the time I can stay here**" stated the toad.

Knowing he had little time and that the fox was almost on him he did the one thing he could think of. He threw his dagger at Kyuubi causing him to dodge. The dagger stuck into a nearby tree. The distraction gave at the most four seconds. In a ninja fight that was crucial time.

'**Gotcha now you stupid toad!**' thought Kyuubi as he launched at the oversized toad and not five feet from Kyuubi, Minato shouted "_Shiki Fūjin no Jutsu!"_

Minato looked around confused; time seemed to have stopped around him. He was still on top of Gamabunta; Naruto lay right next to his feet, and still only five feet in front of him was Kyuubi who was still in midair a face of rage ready to kill him. But what confused him were his surroundings. Not one second ago he was in the forest outside of Konoha where he saw many of his fellow comrades and friends dead. But now he was in a white world.

As Minato was finishing this thought process to his left he saw a black hole open up and a entity that could only be one thing "Shinigami?" Minato asked unsure. "**Yes why have you summoned me?**" asked the Shinigami. Wanting to end this encounter as soon as possible Minato explained as simply as possible. "I" pointing to himself "sacrifice myself to seal that" pointing to Kyuubi "Into my son Naruto" pointing to his son beside him "To save my home village of Konoha." Finished Minato.

It was something about this man that the Shinigami liked what he did not know. Either way he responded "**Done, your soul shall be taken and there you shall stay in my stomach until the end of time. And the Kyuubi will be sealed inside this child forever unless the child decides to release him without a doubt in his mind that he absolutely wants to**" stated the Shinigami finishing the contract.

'Finally, this nightmare is over….' Thought Minato as he fell back into an exhausted sitting position looking over to his son "You hear that Naruto? It's all over…. Your going to be regarded as a hero when this is all over" stated happily the thoughtful father while he smiled at his still frozen in time son. Breaking the happy mood Minato created he noticed the Shinigami…laughing! "What's so funny?" asked Minato more than slightly confused. When the Shinigami was done with his fits of laughter he looked over to Minato and looked him in the eyes and seriously asked "**You seriously believe your village will treat your son as a hero after all of this**?" asked the Shinigami. "Of course why wouldn't they? I'm their hokage there is no way they would doubt my skills as a seal master!" Minato said in a matter of a fact way.

"**Then you are a fool! Your village will no doubt in fact believe your son to the Kyuubi or only hold him for so long or just fear him but never as a hero!" stated the Shinigami in a wise voice in a true matter of a fact way "Your skills obviously enough to do as you said but your village soon seeing upon so much death this demon has brought will no doubt think the boy is Kyuubi.**" Finished the Shinigami.

Minato's face hardened into a serious thoughtful look as he contemplated the Shinigami's words. 'maybe I have had to much confidence in Konoha, yes I believe that Konoha will still him as a hero but there is still that chance that he wont be looked that way….' Minato contemplated.

Minato still having his serious face stood up and looked at the Shinigami, "What must I do to make sure my son stays safe if the chance the village does hate him happen?" asked Minato.

The Shinigami simply smiled, "**nothing**". Minato simply blinked and stared and said the most logical thing he could think of "huh?" "**Minato Namikaze**" the death god started "**your love for your village and son are something I have rarely seen in my existence and as the god of death but also the god of mercy I shall give your son a power that will be able to protect him, uniquely for him and him alone that comes from you and his mother**."

Minato just stared some more before realizing what the Shinigami had just said and instantly fell to his knees and bowed before the Shinigami and newly announced god of mercy. "Thank you so much!" was all Minato could say. The Shinigami floated closer to the hokage and said "**You are welcome, now you must return to your normal time**" he said as his hands made a movement and the whole world began to fade to reveal the forest once again. Minato quickly stated though "Wait! What about the sealing?!. "**It shall be done….**" Sounded the fading Shinigami.

And just like that the white world had completely faded and Minato was once again surrounded by the forest of Konoha. Slowly but surely time was returning until everything was back to normal. The Kyuubi thought only one thing '**Silly toad and human nothing can stop me!**" '**Except for me….**' Said an eerie voice inside of the Kyuubi's mind stated. Kyuubi knew that voice and it scared the shit out of him. '**no….**' thought Kyuubi '**YES!**' shouted the Shinigami inside of the fox's head.

Before the Kyuubi could move another inch towards the toad Kyuubi suddenly burst into a pillar of red chakra and slowly took the shape of a seal and in an instant it raced towards the gurgling baby on top of the toad and landed on the boys naval. Instantly at the touch the boy started crying from the intense pain he was going through. In a elapsed time of ten seconds which felt like ten life times to Minato, the chakra finally faded leaving a seal on the sleeping baby due to passing out from the pain.

"**Sorry Minato but it looks like my time is up, but I promise I'll make that pervert of a sensei of yours look after Naruto as soon as he summons another toad**." The toad suddenly looked solemn and said, "**I'll miss you Minato…you were my favorite partner.**" "Right back at you Gamy, thanks for everything." Said Minato as he could already feel his life being taken away. Before he died though he had to make sure Naruto would survive until someone came to get him. Before Gamabunta puffed away in a cloud of smoke Minato quickly went over and picked up Naruto but noticed a blue necklace around his son's neck with what appeared to be a…dagger? Minato had no time to think about it and quickly grabbed Naruto as his own life was almost gone. And with that Gamabunta puffed back into the summon world.

As he was falling Minato protectively wrapped his arms around his son as he fell to the ground. Before he hit the forest floor he heard in his mind 'Time to go Minato Namikaze' 'I know…' he answered back. "I love you my son Naruto…." Whispered the hokage before the last of his life was taken away and his body hit the forest floor.

The sudden force had woken up the sleeping Naruto, and forces beyond anyone's knowledge caused him to cry either out of pain or mourning for the death of his father no one would ever know.

Not five minutes later did Hiruzen Sarutobi, The 3rd hokage, with two anbu behind him came upon the scene of their hokage giving the aura of death while the last of his chakra exited his body. Sarutobi along with his two anbu walked up the now deceased hokage and noticed a blonde baby in the hokage's arms. Sarutobi simply looked upon the scene with sadness. Quietly and quickly the anbu on the right side of the 3rd hokage took out a kunai and rushed at the now sleeping baby unaware of anything around him. "STOP!" Sarutobi tried yelling at the anbu but he couldn't reach him.

"Die Kyuubi!!!" the anbu shouted and he brought down the kunai upon the sleeping baby Naruto. A lot of things happened in the next three seconds. One there was a lot of blood everywhere. Two the dagger on Naruto's necklace on his neck materialized in thin air and slashed the jugular of the anbu. Three the remaining Anbu and Sarutobi simply quaked at the scene. Four Naruto was still sleeping.

In another plane of existence the Shinigami looked over to Minato Namikaze and simply said "Told you so". Minato simply responded with"….damn".

* * *

well there's the first chapter hope you enjoyed i want critisism not flames just yelling about stupid things i want helpful advice of whats wrong and how i can improve nice comments are always welcomed as well! please review and remember! **I NEED A BETA!** so message me if your interested. oh if you hate it or love it either way most likely i will NOT update the next chapter unless i get a beta i hate letting people down with grammar errors this chapter was just something a beta could read to see if they wanted part of it.


End file.
